


Up your Alley

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Stuck in a tight space, What is a timeline and why would I need it to be consistent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: It's funny how adrenaline makes a small hiding space look big enough for two people when it really isn't, right?





	Up your Alley

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for short practice prompts, and I got [this](https://twitter.com/rustdust553810/status/1149378016721588224). I had no complaints.
> 
> This was written on my phone in a train, so apologies for the typos slipping through my several attempts to edit this mess.

Shiro generally prided himself in his ability to react fast to potential conflict.

It was a skill he direly needed as the leader of Voltron, and it was a good thing he already had that skill well developed from his Garrison training and his time in the Galra arenas. As such, he had managed to avoid a lot of dangers to himself and his team, knowing when fight or flight was best, when to use which tactic, and to spot out the best usable features of their surroundings.

This time... this time Shiro would have to admit he didn't quite succeed at that last point.

They were on a moon similar to the space mall, but more like the pirate swap moons Coran had described before. It gave more the impression of a bazaar, weaving through tight streets and alternating between shops settled properly in buildings with flashing lights and luxury advertisements, to tiny stands and aliens selling from nothing but a tray they were holding.

You couldn't turn two circles and see one species of aliens twice, so they had opted to go in casual clothes, all but incognito without their paladin armour. They were not here to draw attention - quite the opposite. It would be best if they could get in, find the parts Coran needed to repair the Castle's defences, and get out before anyone knew they were there. The Castle was not currently in any state to fight off a Galra cruiser, let alone a fleet in pursuit.

Shiro had split the group up in pairs, and although he would not openly admit it, he had indulged himself by keeping Lance by his side, under the pretence of keeping him out of Keith's hair and vice versa. It would've made more sense to pair him with Hunk so someone would understand what parts they needed in every group, but what could he say? He didn't trust Lance to not stop and flirt with every remotely pretty alien if Shiro wasn't there to hold him in check, and he really didn't like the idea of Lance scampering off with someone else.

With someone.

Anyone.

Anyway, that left him trying to keep a light grip on Lance's surprisingly hard bicep to not lose him in the throng of shopping aliens, and then to use that same hard bicep to drag him away when he spotted a group of Galra approaching, scanning the crowd as if searching for someone.

That someone could be them, and Shiro wasn't risking it.

"Ow, Shiro, hold up!"

Shiro flashed Lance an apologetic look but didn't do as asked, because he wasn't going to let Lance fall in Galra hands even if it would cost him his damned life. He dragged Lance into an alley, and to his delight he spotted an even narrower alley coming out on this one a little ahead. There was no way they would be spotted in there unless they already had been - and he was fairly confident they weren't.

In his haste to get Lance to safety, Shiro haphazardly squeezed them both into the narrow space at once.

The narrow space that, on second thought, was really, _really_ narrow and not made for two grown males to fit into chest to chest.

Adrenaline made it fit, and adrenaline kept Shiro from getting distracted feeling Lance's body top to bottom pressed against him, allowing him to peek around the corner to see if the Galra passed the outer alley while holding onto Lance protectively.

Lance was shaking slightly against him, but held still while Shiro listened intently for the Galra in the muffled noise of the bazaar. It was only when Shiro finally dared to let out his breath in the belief they were safe that he realised Lance holding still and being quiet was... unusual, at best.

"I think we shook them off," Shiro muttered, hoping to encourage Lance to speak up. "Can't be too careful though."

To his surprise Lance did _not_ speak up.

He did seem to _heat_ up, however.

Shiro looked down to meet Lance's eyes questioningly, only to find them squeezed shut and Lance's face bright red. He was also biting down on his bottom lip in a way that was probably not supposed to look as enticing to Shiro as it did, but _it did_, and it surreptitiously drew Shiro's attention lower. He couldn't see what was going on down there with their chests pressed together this close, but he didn't need to see to know something was growing down there, making their fit into the alley even tighter.

And it wasn't just his own cock twitching with belated interest at Lance's proximity that was filling the little space they'd had between their crotches.

"L-Lance?" Shiro's voice cracked, so he quickly cleared his throat, needing to look away from the adorably red face so close to him. "We should, ehm, probably move. You can go a little deeper and-" he had to break himself off when his brain went entirely different places with 'deeper' than the dark alley he was talking about, and by the strangled noise Lance made he wasn't the only one.

In a desperate attempt to salvage the situation Shiro tried squirming out from next to Lance, hoping to push Lance deeper into the alley so they were no longer chest to chest but still hiding, only to realise all of the things he had missed in the haze of adrenaline all at once.

This alleyway was really too tight for the two of them.

There was literally no space between their chests, every breath slightly laboured now for lack of space.

There was no moving without serious friction between their crotches.

Shiro was going to hell for this.

"Please stop moving," Lance begged quietly, his voice so small it actually made Shiro snap out of his own troubles.

He took a calming breath - for as much as was possible without suffocating Lance at the same time - and looked back down at Lance's face, bringing a hand up to touch his cheek and make him meet his eyes.

"There's no need to be ashamed, Lance. It's just a natural reaction of your body. If anything, I'm flattered that it would happen with me."

Lance let out a choked laugh of disbelief. "Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself? It would happen _especially_ with you!" 

At least they were both red as tomatoes by now.

"Still didn't think you'd have such a reaction to me, of all people," Shiro muttered bashfully. Not like this wasn't a wet dream come true, or anything. He just had a crush the size of Japan on Lance, that's all.

"Yeah, you're just the insanely attractive guy I already had a hero crush on before even knowing how amazing you are in person, after all." Lance scoffed it like it was obvious, then paled as he seemed to realise what he just said.

There were several long beats of silence where neither was quite able to look the other in the eye, before Shiro decided that he was already going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy life first.

"So... move, then?" He gave a tentative roll of his hips, and although it wasn't much due to the small space, it gave exquisite friction between them.

A broken moan spilled from Lance's lips first, and then his eyelashes fluttered in a way that was certainly illegal somewhere before he glanced up at Shiro with an unusually shy look.

"Y-yeah... moving is good."

And then Lance rolled his hips in return, and Shiro was _lost_.


End file.
